


So Come On Up to Me and Close the Door

by noriakki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, M/M, Memories, Moving In Together, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriakki/pseuds/noriakki
Summary: [Sequel toBalisong]Kei and Tadashi move into their new home with the help of their old friends, Hitoka, Hinata, and Kageyama. The five of them catch up to each others' lives and reminisce high school.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	So Come On Up to Me and Close the Door

**Author's Note:**

> _Rated Teen and Up Audiences for light swearing_
> 
> [Submission for Tsukkiyama Week Day 2  
> Prompt: Roommates]
> 
> I decided to make this a sequel to Balisong! You don't have to read that first to understand this fic, but I highly recommend it! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Kei and Tadashi finally arrive at their new home after their long drive. It’s 8 in the morning by the time they get there, a couple of hours later than they’d anticipated. They park their car in their garage and bring their things out from the trunk and wait for Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama to arrive with their other stuff.

  


They expected the others to arrive at 8:30, so by the time they’ve taken all their stuff out, they have around twenty minutes alone together. They stand back and take a moment to appreciate their home.

  


It isn’t too big, it isn’t too small, and at this time of morning the sun hit it at all the right angles. Tadashi stood next to Kei, rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder, and held his hand, interlocking fingers with him. A new kind of warmth filled both of their hearts when they looked at it, realizing that this was _their_ life now and that they were going to be _living together_.

  


Yachi is punctual and arrives at the agreed-upon time of 8:30, cheerily greeting the two men as soon as she steps out of her parked car. In their high school years, Yachi slowly but surely began getting more closely acquainted to the pair, turning their duo into a trio, and this carried on in their university years and even today, in the present, as she’s the third person to step into their new home to help them move in together.

  


All this considered, it didn’t come as too big a surprise when Tadashi noticed her lips trembling, her eyes getting glossy, the occasional small sniffle, and her choking back the words she was saying to them while they caught up with each other sitting on the porch together. Pushing her over the edge, Kei asks, “Are you okay, Yachi?”

  


The dam in her head holding back her river of tears breaks down, letting a strong stream flow right out of her eyes and down her cheeks. The small sniffling turns violent and her speech is slightly muffled and difficult to understand. The couple understood her perfectly, though. “You’re living together now!” She croaked. Tadashi hugs her, rubbing her back, unsure what to say while Yachi goes on and on about how far they’ve come and how happy she is for them, almost feeling the contents of her heart spilling out with every sniffle and hitch in her breathing.

  


Yachi’s ringtone interrupts her heartfelt sob. When she picks up the phone to check who’s calling, Hinata Shoyo’s name is displayed. She picks up the call, wiping the tears from her eyes and calming her breathing down by taking deep breaths. Her voice is still nasally from crying and she’s still sniffling a _lot_ when she asks, “Do you want me to put it on speaker or is it too early in the morning?”

“Definitely too early in the morning,” Kei responds, not missing a beat.

  


She laughs, then sniffles again, holding her phone up to her face. As if on cue, a loud, signature Kageyama “Dumbass!” is heard. It was loud enough for even Kei and Tadashi to hear, too. The former rolls his eyes so hard that he could probably see the back of his head while the latter laughed. Yachi laughed too, and sniffled a bit after.

  


“What’s up, Hinata?”

“Aw, Yachi, are you okay? You sound like you just cried!”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama interjects, suddenly sounding alarmed.

“Yeah, yeah, just feeling a little sentimental, that’s all.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure!”

“How sweet of them,” Kei deadpans. He did _not_ want to hear their voices at nine in the goddamn morning. Yachi lightly elbows him and she asks Hinata what’s wrong. “This _dumbass_ got us lost on the way with his dumb shortcut!” Kageyama barks, his tone harsh in contrast to his earlier concern.

“Why’d you listen to _me_ when I haven’t been home for years?!”

“Why’d you say you knew a shortcut when you haven’t been home for years?!”

“I— None of this would’ve happened if _you_ didn’t fail your driving exam and got a car!” 

“Excuse you, I don’t need a car. Commuting is way less pricey than buying a wholeass car for myself.”

“Did you have to add that ‘ass’ in front of that ‘whole’?!”

  


Kei rolls his eyes. “Is this even about getting directions anymore? Just let them get lost.”

  


Yachi rolls her eyes and lets out a small laugh before she tells Hinata to text her his location. Hinata cuts his argument with Kageyama off for just a second to thank Yachi before continuing. They showed no signs of stopping any time soon, so Yachi dropped the call without saying bye.

  


When the two idiots finally arrived at Kei and Tadashi’s home, punctual as ever at 9:20, the five began working. First, they rearranged the furniture. Surprisingly, Hinata and Kageyama weren’t yelling each others’ ears off and were pretty in-sync the entire time. Tadashi set up the electronics and appliances while the other four started bringing things out of the boxes.

  


Kageyama pulls Jira out of a box and looks at her with furrowed brows. “Oi, Tsukishima. Did you two adopt or something?” He asks, resulting in the tall blond choking on his water. “ _Excuse me?_ ” he rasps out with his newly-ruined shirt.

  


“Whose dinosaur toy is this?” He asks, as if he were _repeating himself_ , as if that question was somehow interchangeable with the last one he asked.

  


Kei rubs his temples. “That’s mine.”

  


Kageyama looks at the stuffed dinosaur, then at Kei, then the dinosaur again. Finally, he looks at Kei and asks “ _How_ old are you?” This makes Hinata howl in laughter and Kei stare daggers into his hazel eyes. “Why me? Kageyama’s the one who said all that!”

  


He ignores whatever Hinata says and stomps over to where Kageyama was kneeling, snatches Jira from his grip, aggravatedly places her on the empty mattress in their bedroom, and sighs. As they continue unpacking, Tadashi comes downstairs having finished setting everything up. The five come across a box, one of the last few left to be unpacked, labelled “high school.”

  


“Oh boy,” Tadashi says, opening the box up with a cutter and pulling all the things out. A flood of fond memories fill all their hearts at once. Suddenly, the aroma of forty kilograms of salonpas fills the air and they can hear shoes squeaking against wooden floors while the high-pitched whistles sound out and volleyballs are slammed down on the aforementioned wooden floors. Tadashi, Yachi, and Hinata fondly sigh in unison.

  


They pulled everything out of the box. Scattered on the floor were Kei and Tadashi’s uniforms and alternate uniforms from their first year all the way up to their third year, medals from their championships, certificates, attendance records framed group pictures of their team, and their high school diplomas.

  


Hinata flipped through the attendance records. The dust it’s accumulated over years of resting in that box untouched is scattered because of this, causing Yachi and Kageyama to sneeze. With starry eyes and complete disregard of the mess he’s made, he shoves the book and Kageyama’s face and boasts his perfect attendance in the second year against the latter’s two unexcused absences. Hinata adds that to his tally of wins against Kageyama while all Kageyama could do was pout.

  


Kageyama tries (and succeeds) to change the topic by asking why Tadashi couldn’t keep his third place trophy from nationals in their third year.

  


“Well, it’s probably being displayed in a trophy case somewhere Karasuno High.” Tadashi responds. Kageyama pouts. “It would’ve been cool if you got to keep it. Then you could display it on one of the shelves here.”

  


Kei scrunches his nose at the thought. Not because it was a bad idea, but because it came from Kageyama. For all he knew, if Kageyama were captain in their third year, he probably would’ve tried to sneak into school and steal the trophy. He cringes at the thought.

  


Yachi held Tadashi’s uniform from his first year up, then put it down and folded it to pick up the one from his third year. She smiles at it fondly. “Yamaguchi really went from being the last to the first.”

  


Hearing this, Tadashi looks over to Kei, who thinks nobody was seeing the gentle smile on his face.

  


After a long day of unpacking and organizing, the five took a step back to appreciate the product of their hard work. With satisfied looks on their faces, they head over to the dining room.

  


Hinata apparently brought party poppers with him and popped them in the dining room, much to Kei’s chagrin. Regret washes over Hinata when he realizes that what he’s done was probably not the wisest decision he’s made and that Kei was, once again, staring daggers at him.

  


“You clean that up,” he deadpanned.

“ _Yes sir!_ ” He answered, sounding just a little too afraid.

  


Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi brought out their housewarming presents for the couple.

  


Kageyama’s was a volleyball. Tadashi tried his hardest to conceal his disappointment while Kei looked at it with dead fish eyes. “Thanks, Kageyama!” Yamaguchi said, picking it up, taking a moment to think of where to put it, and putting it back down when he can’t think of anywhere. He lets it roll off the table to somewhere.

  


Hinata proudly got them matching couple shirts from Brazil. They were _unbelievably_ tacky. Tadashi laughed as he tried it on over his shirt and asked his boyfriend to do the same. Kei reluctantly does it, if only because Tadashi asked him to, and this prompts the whole table to laugh out loud. “I dare you guys to wear that the rest of the night!” Hinata suggests through laughter. Tadashi and Kei abruptly halt their laughter to stare daggers at him, together this time.

  


They take the shirts off and Yachi gives them her housewarming present: a houseplant. Kei looks at it blankly and tries to push his want to smile back. “It reminded me of Yamaguchi,” she says. That wasn’t fair; he couldn’t take that. He smiles widely at the plant, silently promising to himself to keep it healthy and alive for as long as plants could live. Tadashi looks at Kei, the expression on his face reads head-over-heels in-love, like any more and his irises would take on a heart shape. It was like he was reading his boyfriend’s mind through the smile that was barely even there.

  


After they opened the presents and Hinata cleaned up the mess from the party poppers (the glitter was going to be there _forever_ and Kei resented him for that), they sat down to eat dinner. It was a simple dinner that Kageyama helped Yamaguchi prepare.

  


After high school, it was rare that the five of them would get to be together like this. At the beginning of high school, the only one in his team that he expected to keep in touch with after high school was Tadashi; he expected their batch’s group chat to die after high school graduation. But as the years went on and Hinata continued to add his selfies to their shared album, prompting the others to do the same, witnessing the others still having long conversations over text and occasionally having to respond when he was suddenly brought up in a conversation, he thought that maybe this tight-knit circle of friends of his was a lot stronger than he let them on to be. Kei wouldn’t admit it, but he’s glad that it’s this way.

  


He’s glad that at that table were two worldwide idiots who’ve made their way to pro volleyball, arguing about whatever it is idiots argue about over dinner. He’s glad that at that table was their loyal and hardworking manager who works for an ad company, laughing heartily at the aforementioned idiots’ banter. He’s glad that this particular group of people were with him and Tadashi all these years and that they were there to witness them grow more than anybody else. He wouldn’t have it any other way, even if the way he was absolutely crushing the idiots’ arguments said otherwise.

  


The conversation over dinner changes up. Kageyama and Hinata’s banter somehow turned into them going into detail about what their lives have been like since high school graduation. Kageyama had tons of stories to share about his teammates in the V League.

  


“Sharing a locker room with Ushijima and Hoshiumi for the past five years has made me realize that the more intimidating between the two of them is Hoshiumi.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Hoshiumi’s what Hinata wishes he could be, and that’s honestly a little terrifying.”

“Hey, you know that I abandoned that stuff in first year, right?!”

  


The table could feel the conversation between them turning into another never-ending argument, so Tadashi stopped it before it could start. “So, Hinata, what was Brazil like?” He asked. Kei was a little curious, too. How did this guy get so _buff_?

  


It didn’t come to them as too surprising when Hinata uses just a little too much onomatopoeia in his storytelling for them to understand what he’s talking about. Yachi listens closely, genuinely invested in what he has to say, nodding or “ooo”-ing at every other pause in his dialogue, baffling Kei and Tadashi. It was a whole skillset of its own to be able to understand Hinata and Yachi was always one of many talents.

  


“How about you, Yachi? What’s your work life been?”

  


Yachi stares into the distance, paling a little. “Ahh…” she says in a way that you could hear the years of her life span being shaved off. “One of my clients… gave me a logo… in a .pptx file…” she started, _tired_. She went on for a couple of minutes about a few other of the worst clients she’s even had the displeasure of working with before asking the couple of the night what their lives have been like lately, other than the move. Tadashi talks about his saintly clients, everyone at the table but him realizing that a number of these people seemed to have had a crush on him. Well, who wouldn’t with his angelic voice and pleasant presence? Kei’s stress stems more from his volleyball than his museum work, but he did choose to focus more on volleyball. Koganegawa and Kyoutani were certainly interesting people to be on a team with. The two kept talking about the things they’ve done lately up to the point where they were driving together on their way to the house and brought up a few high school memories.

  


“Remember how you two thought I was gonna confess to _Hitoka_?” 

“Hinata’s the one who told me that you would!” Kageyama defended himself.

“And you believed me?!”

“Why wouldn’t I, dumbass?!”

“That’s fair…” he says, then turns to Yachi and Tadashi. “but it really seemed like you would!”

“It didn’t, you were just stupid,” Kei said despite the fact that he thought so too. 

  


The rest of dinner consisted of them recounting various times Hinata embarrassed himself in front of his juniors in an attempt to look cool in front of them (he still did, and Kei couldn’t imagine why), the Christmas party they had where their first-year manager, Hachikawa, confessed to Yachi, the insane amount of chocolate in Tadashi’s locker on Valentines’ Day in their third year despite the fact that he wasn’t really hiding his new relationship with Kei at the time.

  


When everyone was finally done with dinner, Kei and Tadashi got ready to say goodbye. The three insisted on staying behind to help them with the dishes as a way for them to get to stay a little longer. Before starting, Tadashi played Kei’s playlist on speakers and put his personal favorite, Balisong, as first in the queue.

  


While the song played, there was silence between the five of them. All that filled the air was the sound of water flowing out of the tap and hitting the dishes and the squishing of the suds on the sponge that Hinata rubbed the plates with. There was a little heaviness in the air knowing that it’d probably be a long, long time before the five of them could be in the same room again like this, but all of them chose to push those thoughts to the back of their head and just focus on the dishes.

  


When they graduated from high school, they were all a little worried that they wouldn’t keep in touch. Even Kei. But their worries were thwarted when Hinata continuously added to their shared Line album with pictures and selfies from Brazil, prompting everyone else to do the same. Kageyama sent pictures of himself training with the Adlers from time to time. Tadashi showed them his notes and projects (he’s improved his note-taking skills since high school!) Yachi sent them her works-in-progress. The only one of them who didn’t really share all that much was Kei, but they had the gist of what he did thanks to Tadashi.

  


They were all still close as ever until now, and nothing would change that.

  


When the dishes were clean and the sink was dried, they had nothing left to stay for. Yachi had to continue working on a project and Kageyama and Hinata had to rest up for more training the next day. There was hesitation in their stepping out of Tadashi and Kei’s front door. They promised to keep in touch, even if they knew that they’d do it without having anyone to tell them to.

  


As the car went further from their view, Tadashi and Kei felt a pang of loneliness. It was short-lived because as soon as Kei hung his arm around Tadashi’s shoulder, they were both reminded that they had each other.

  


They step back into their home and retreat to their bedroom. The night’s still young, so they decide to watch Despicable Me 2. The Despicable Me series was Kei’s guilty pleasure, and he hated and loved it when Tadashi harmonized with the banana potato song in the end credits. They hugged Jira tight, probably crushing her lungs. Out of pity for the poor dinosaur, Tadashi loosens his grip a bit and decides to put his arm around Kei instead.

  


When the movie ends and Tadashi’s already annoyed/entertained Kei with his unfairly good harmonies with the banana potato song at the end, he softly sings Balisong. “Never in my life have I been more sure,” he starts, his voice a little raspy.

  


He considered Balisong his and Kei’s song. Balisong was simple and straightforward and a lovely song and it had a special place in his heart. Verses with lyrics that emanated so much love. A verse dedicated to the uncertainty of whether their feelings were shared. The experience of loving someone so much in a way that nobody’s made them feel such a way before.

  


The moment Tsukishima showed up to school with earphones instead of the usual headphones and asked Yamaguchi if he wanted to listen to music with him. The moment Yamaguchi told Tsukishima about his feelings, unsure of himself. The times they went to dessert shops during summer break and he saw the upward curves that threatened to tug at the corners of Tsukishima’s mouth when he took a bite of strawberry shortcake. The valentines’ dates. The time Akiteru learned what was going on between them and smothered both of them with date suggestions and ideas. The time they slept over and stayed in the same bed for the first time in each others’ arms.

  


Sometimes Balisong was playing, sometimes it wasn’t, but he associated every single one of those times with it.

  


Right when he didn’t think it could get any lovelier, he was proven wrong when Kei continued his song, “so come on up to me and close the door,” the tall blond sings into Tadashi’s hair.

  


Tadashi grins ear to ear when he hears this. Kei wasn’t the best singer, but his singing was the sweetest thing to Tadashi. Tadashi cuts the song short to tell Kei, “I love you. So much.”

  


Kei kisses him on the forehead. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yarnagucci) out for more of [my Tsukkiyama Week 2020 submissions](https://twitter.com/i/events/1297329144473071619?s=20)!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This was made for Tsukkiyama Week and is a sequel to a Tsukkiyama fic but I accidentally made it more of a Karasuno OT5 friendship-focused fic, which I hope you don't mind! It was fun writing this <3 If you haven't yet, check out [Balisong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175506)! Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
